Interactive computer gaming is an expanding industry. With the increasing prevalence of networked devices and social media, online interactive gaming has also become convenient and popular. In the realm of online gaming, users can interact with one another via virtual identities and also virtual assets. As users spend more time engaging with virtual assets, it would be desirable to allow users to customize virtual assets to suit their interests and aesthetic tastes, for example.